The Apprentice
by postalservice
Summary: COMPLETE Hermione stays at Hogwarts after her graduation to be the apprentice for Severus Snape, what secrets will be unraveled and who will fall in love?
1. Chapter 1

**The Apprentice: Chapter One**

Somehow, I ended up dancing a slow with the feared Potions Master. God knows how it happened, and something tells me Ginny and Harry had something to do with because when I glanced around I saw they grinning at us like idiots.

I was snapped back to reality by the voice of my Potions Master.

"Miss Granger," he said in his silky voice, "what will happen to our know-it-all when she leaves Hogwarts?" Even though he _did_ just ask for a good smack in the face, I was surprised when he asked about my future.

"Why would this concern you?" I said raising an eyebrow. Over the years, I managed to learn to put up a mask and intimidate people. 'You've spent too much time in class looking at Snape' was Harry's reaction. How could I not? I _did_ have to pay attention, it was our NEWT year!

"I doesn't, I am merely starting a conversation because Albus just announced that every member of the staff was to dance five dances with a student." So _that's_ how I ended up in Snape's arms…

"Well, if you insist." I said. "Honestly, professor, I haven't a clue. I have no idea what I'm going to do now that my last year a Hogwarts has come to a close and trust be told; I'm terrified. I have no idea what to do and don't want to leave Hogwarts since I have no where else to go but the Burrow and I don't want to be around Ron at the moment, I bet you know why, and Harry's going to live there and I'm going to be living on the streets if I don't get a job. But I don't know what job I want and I'm getting desperate, I'm leaving in two days!"

Oh God! I've just told my whole life story to the one man that could hold that against me for ever! God job, Hermione!

"Why can you not go home?" for the second time in only two minutes, I was surprised by the way Snape acted.

"Well," this was a very tough topic, "both my parents died in a car-crash over the summer and they never had the time to make a will so everything they own will be destroyed if I don't go and pick it up in a month's time." The though of the parents made tears well up in her eyes.

"What about Weasley?" he changed the subject when he saw the tears forming in his former student's eyes.

"I'm sure you know why I can't go to the Burrow." I said.

"I fear I do not know, pray tell." He raised an eyebrow.

"Me and Ron had a pretty nasty break up, which involved the mentioning of my parents, at which I slapped him, the mentioning of me not having anyone left, at this a kicked him in a rather sensitive region," Snape pulled a painful face, he knew all to well what that felt like, "and last but not least he called me some rather nasty names and at that I merely left him alone in the Charms corridor, everyone looking at him on the ground, clutching his…well you know." Snape smirked.

"For once, you did well. I wish I could have witness that little show." I smiled a little.

"Why thank you, professor. I'm honored." Again, the famous eyebrow rose.

"What do you mean by that, Miss Granger?" Oops…

"Well, I'm merely saying that you don't usually _want_ to witness the fight between students, you just deduct points." It wasn't a lie; you've got to give me that…

"True, true. But even I could be granted a little amusement, can't I?" I chuckled.

"Yes you can, professor, you can." He nodded and to my amusement, I saw a smile tugging at his lips.

The second song ended and a new one started, thankfully it was a slow one. The piano and voice of The Fray filled the Great Hall and I listened to the song 'How to Save a Life'.

_Step one you say we need to talk  
He walks you say sit down it's just a talk  
He smiles politely back at you  
You stare politely right on through  
Some sort of window to your right  
As he goes left and you stay right  
Between the lines of fear and blame  
And you begin to wonder why you came_

Tears formed in my eyes at the thought of Ron.

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness   
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life_

I blinked back the tears that threatned to fall when the face of Ron changed into my parents's faces.

_Let him know that you know best  
Cause after all you do know best  
Try to slip past his defense  
Without granting innocence  
Lay down a list of what is wrong  
The things you've told him all along  
And pray to God he hears you  
And pray to God he hears you _

Those faces changed back to Ron and a single tears escaped and rolled down my cheek.

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness   
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life_

Faces swirled through my head and the image of my mothers burned face on a hospital bed flashed before my eyes. I confired the doctor that this was my mother. But she was gone now.

_As he begins to raise his voice  
You lower yours and grant him one last choice  
Drive until you lose the road  
Or break with the ones you've followed  
He will do one of two things  
He will admit to everything  
Or he'll say he's just not the same  
And you'll begin to wonder why you came  
_

More tears fell and to my surprise I felt the hand of my former professor rubbing my back slightly to comfort me. I couldn't stop crying quitly, a sob escaping once and a while.

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness   
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life_

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness   
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life_

To my relief, the song ended. I refused to look my Potions Master in the eye and left my head resting on his shoulder, leaving my tear stained face to dry.

"Do you wish to leave?" he asked quitly. I nodded and left the Great Hall alone, running all the way back to my room.

As soon as the door closed behind me, I fell on my head and cried my heart out in my pillow, thinking about my last moments with my parents. I never got to mourn over them, I had to plan the funeral and all the other stuff that followed. I never gave in to the grief and pushed down the urge to cry everytime someone mentioned their parents or my own.

Severus Snape slumped into one of his many armchairs and took a swing of his Shotsh. He felt the liquid burn in his throat and though back to when Miss Granger started to cry at one of the songs during the Grad Ball.

Of course, he could't blame her; she'd just lost her boyfriend and not so long ago her parents, and what did he do? He relinded her of those loses just as she got over them.

"Nice, Snape. Very nice." He mumbled to himself. He sighed and closed his eyes. While he got up, he threw his glas with the remaining Shotsh into the fire and heard the glass break and the alcohol making the fire blaze up a little. As he sat down in behind his desk, he took out some parchment, a quil and some ink.

After scribling down a note, he send his owl, Cleo, to take the note one Miss Hermione Granger.

Just as she stoped sobing, and owl flew through her window and dropped an evelope at her feet before flying of again.

She read the note and smiled to herself.

_Miss Granger,_

_I should appologize for my pushing in the Great Hall. I did not wish for you to expierience all those emotions again and I shouldn't have pushed futher on the notion. _

_Sicerely,_

_Severus Snape._

_P.s: If you could make time, come to my office before breakfast, I would like to speak with you on a certain matter. _

"The feared Potions Master, appologizing? Has the world come to it's end?" she asked herself outloud.

**AN: Sorry, couldn't help but give Hermione some grief. It will, most likely, never happen again. And what does Snapy-poo want to talk with about??? Ya'll find out something special about Hermione next chapter if everything goes as planned…,**

**Jessy-poo**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Apprentice: Chapter Two**

The light that fell through my window woke me up slowly and I blinked a few times before I remembered why I was still in my dress robes and mascara was smudged all over my face.

I sighed and got out of bed. There were defiantly good sides about being Head Girl; your own room, bathroom, small lounge area. Thankfully I didn't have to wait for Lavender to get out of the shower every morning.

This brought a smile to my face, how used to love to be able to snap at her and Parvati to get out of the bathroom in the morning. Now I didn't have to anymore, I could shower when ever I wanted to.

My bags were packed; photos and poster were already brought down from my walls. Several books still lay astray, but I could pick them up later. Later…

I didn't want to leave the security that Hogwarts gave me behind. I didn't want to leave the library, the lake or the big Willow and the ground behind. I just wished that I could get one more year at least to stay at Hogwarts…

The light that fell through my window woke me up slowly and I blinked a few times before I remembered why I was still in my dress robes and the bottle of Scotch was lying empty on the floor next to the bed. The headache that was caused remembered me what happened last night and I thought back to the moment Granger cried into my shoulder and I comforted her.

The girl must have been frightened; me; the greasy git of the dungeons was comforting a Gryffindor know-it-all…the world must have come to an end…

A knock my door snapped be back to reality.

"Enter." I said. Granger walked into the room, biting her lip. From seven years of teaching this girl, I knew that she only did this when she was nervous or thinking. And now it meant she was nervous.

"Sit down." I mentally smacked myself for my harsh tone and saw the girl flinch every so slightly as she took a seat in front of my desk.

"You wanted to see me, professor?" she asked. The girl looked everywhere else in the room but me and tried to ignore my gaze.

"Yes," I said, "I have some news, good news I think." This caught her attention.

"About what?" she asked.

"About you, Miss Granger." She looked confused.

"I spoke to the Headmaster this morning and he agreed that you would be given at least one more month at Hogwarts."

"I don't understand…" I bit back a comment about her not knowing something and explained.

"After last night at the dance and after looking over your grades of the past few years and your NEWT's, I asked the Headmaster is you could be my apprentice. He told me he'd agree if you did."

It took a few moments for the message to get to her, she was asked to be an apprentice.

"Miss Granger?" I asked after a few minutes. Her mouth was slightly open and shock was clearly written on her face.

"Uhu…" she responded slowly.

"Do I take that as a 'yes'?" I asked. She sure was acting odd.

"Uhu." Still a strange response. This was getting tiring.

"Granger!" I snapped. She was pulled back to reality.

"Yes?" she asked and then flushed. "Sorry…yes, yes I except your offer, professor." She beamed and I regretted to have pulled her back. She looked like she was fighting the urge to hug me.

Dear god I hope she doesn't.

"You agree to be my apprentice?" I asked to be certain. She nodded.

"Very well, come back after breakfast and I will have the papers I order by then." She nodded she made her way to the door. She opened the door and said before leaving,

"Thank you."

"So, what's got you all happy? Were leaving in six hours, remember?" Ron looked up.

"Yeah, and you've got no were to go." I ignored Ron's comments and acted like he wasn't there.

"That's were you're wrong." I said.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"You're leaving, I'm staing." I grinned at the dumb look on Harry and Ron's face.

"Huh?" I bit my lip, this was big news…

"I was asked to be an apprentice half an hour ago." Ginny, who was sitting next to me, squeeled and threw her arms around me.

"Ah! I'm so pround, Hermione." I hugged her back and said,

"Thanks, but there's something else you should know." She released my from her deathgrip.

"I was asked to be the apprentice for Severus Snape." I said carefully.

"That's even more wonderfull!" Ginny said. "You love Potions!" she smiled broadly.

"I do, don't I?" I smiled and looked at Harry who's mouth was about to fall of his face.

"That's…" said Harry, "Great. You've never wanted to leave and now can do what you've always wanted to. That's great!" he tried to hug me from across the table, but only spilled his glass of milk in the prosess.

"What do you think, Ron?" Ginny asked her bother with a smile, she was still so happy for Hermione. But that smile faded when she saw the angered look on his face.

"Ron?" I asked. I too saw the look and stopped smiling.

"How could you?" he hissed. He stood up and glared me.

"How could you take that offer? He's a greasy git, you hate him!" Now I stood up to and everyone's attention was directed to us.

"I never hated him! _You_ hate him; Harry hated him at some point but stopped when he _saved his life_! Or did you forget? He saved you too!" I hissed dangerously.

"I don't care! Did you forget how he acted to us here? Do you?!" he yelled at me.

"You know he had a good reason for that, Ron!" I yelled back. How could he talk like that? Snape saved his life!

"Yeah right!"

"Yes, Ronald! He did! And if you can't accept that fact that he should have left there on the ground, to die!" those last words seemed to eco throughout the Great Hall. McGonagall rose to her feet and strode over to us.

"Miss Granger-" Ron cut her of my yelling at me,

"What! How could you say that?"

"He _saved_ you." I whispered, tears welled up in my eyes. "He _saved_ you, Ronald. Doesn't that mean anything to you?" Ron stayed silent.

I saw you last night." He said quietly. "With Snape."

"What?" now he'd got me confused.

"At the dance, you were dancing with him." He looked at his feet.

"Because Dumbledore told us." I explained.

"You seemed pretty happy with that, you even hugged him and then ran out the Hall, what did he do?" he got angry again.

"If got saw because the song reminded me of my parents, I cried and he comforted me. After that I went back my room."

"You like him."

"No, I don't. He's nicer than you think, Ron. He's not the greasy git, he one of us, one of the good guys."

There was a silence.

"Why did you take that offer?" he asked.

"I took that offer because I_ wanted_ to. You can't tell me what to you, no one can." Oh, if looks could kill…

"Yes I can!" he yelled.

"No! No, you can't! Not anymore, we broke up if you hadn't noticed!" I yelled back.

"I love you, Hermione!" now _his_ words seemed eco though the Hall.

"No! You if had, you wouldn't have cheated on me!" tears spilled over my face and Ron was red of furry. "What? Thought I didn't know? You cheated on me with no less then **three** girls!"

"Herms-" he tried to talk to me.

"No!" I yelled. I whispered the last part: "Right now, I wished Snape _didn't_ save you."

I turned around and walked to the exit. Right there, in the doorway, was Snape. He'd heard everything we said. He took my arm.

"Miss Granger?" I shook my head.

"I'm fine." I shook him of and walked back to my room. Snape glared at Ron and walked over to him.

"What did you do?" he hissed.

"I could as you the same, you've been fucking her!" he yelled. Snape was shaking with furry.

"I assure you, Weasley. I am **not** seeing Miss Granger. She is merely a student and from now one my apprentice, she is under my care at the moment and if you even lay one hand on her, I promises you, you will regret it." Snape hissed.

"Why did you save me?" he asked suddenly. "Why? You hate me."

"I saved you, Mister Weasley, because you still are a human being. If you weren't, you would not have been so lucky." Snape turned on my heel and walked out of the Great Hall. At least, he tried to. Ron lunged forward and pushed my on my head. He faltered and turned around to face him.

"I will ignore that." Snape hissed. When Ron tried to strike again, Snape stopped him and held on to his wrist. He twisted it so he sunk to the ground and pleaded,

"Stop! That hurts!" Snape released him.

"Think twice before you ever try that again." He turned on his heel and strode out the Great Hall, heading for the Head Girl's chambers.

**A/N: I don't like Ron, could ya tell? I also don't like Dumbledore that much, and even Harry**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Apprentice: Chapter Three**

I pushed the door to my room open and stormed in, not noticing the door never closed. While I sat down on my bed, I picked up a photo of me, Harry and Ron. The picture was taken last year; we were sitting under one of the big tree's near the lake. All of us were smiling and laughed at the camera.

Anger flared up in my body as I saw Ron kissing me on the cheek. I glared at the picture and threw it across the room. Glass flew everywhere as it hit the mirror on the opposite wall. While putting my elbows on my knee's I rested my head on my hands and sighed deeply.

I heard someone knocking on the door.

"Go away." I said coldly. The person stepped into the room. "I said go away!" I yelled why picking up an empty glass and throwing it in the direction of the door. I heard it scatter against the wall.

"Careful, Miss Granger." The calm voice of my Potions professor startled me. I looked up.

"What are you doing here?" I asked while whipping some tears away.

"To check up on you, making sure you didn't flee the castle." He said, leaning against my doorframe.

"Well, I'm safe and sound. You can go now." I knew I was being rude, but I was not in the mood for talking.

"I'm afraid you won't get rid of me that quickly. In fact, I need to hide." Now I was confused, and I hated to be confused.

"I am currently hiding from one Minerva McGonagall who wants my skin after one of her precious little Gryffindor's tried, or rather succeeded, to punch me."

"So why does she want _your_ skin?" I asked.

"Well I had to pay him back didn't I? Especially after he made some rather rude comment about us supposedly sleeping together and yelling it through the whole Hall, making sure every single person heard him."

"Git." I spat.

"I beg your pardon?" he said.

"Not you, _him_." I explained.

"Of course."

"You can sit down if you like." I said. He walked over to the bed and sat down. We had our backs to each other and the silence lasted a few minutes before he broke it.

"You do not hate me." he was repeating the words I yelled at Ron in the Great Hall.

"No, I do not hate you." I stated. "Do you hate me?"

"No." he responded quickly but without doubt.

"Then I think we would get on fine."

Just as Snape closed the door to the restroom, the door to my room opened. It was Ron. I should've locked my door…

"Can we talk?" he asked. Without giving me time to respond, he sat down next to me on the bed.

"Look," he said, "I except your apology, we can just forget this and get back together." WHAT?!

"Excuse me?" I huffed. He took my hand.

"You don't have to say anything." He leaned in for a kiss and I pushed him away.

"Ron! No, were don't, through, we broke up." he smiled.

"I told you, it doesn't matter that you wanted to take the job, just cancel it and come back home with me." he held on to my arms and kissed me.

"No!" I pushed him away again, this time with more force since he was still holding on to my arms in a death-grip.

"Hermione, calm down!" he hissed. He wasn't smiling anymore and I had a nasty feeling about this whole situation.

"No-" he kissed me again and pushed me back on the cover. He lay on top of me and I felt on of his hands sliding under my skirt. I tried to push him back, but he overweighed me, I was trapped. I hoped Snape would pee quickly, because Ron was just too much. Oh god, he's going to rape me… A single tear escaped my eye and fell on the covers.

Just as I thought he was never going to let me go, I heard the toilet flush and the door of my bathroom opened.

"Weasley!" I heard my savior yell. He grabbed Ron and threw him to the ground.

"Don't you listen? She doesn't want you!" he hissed dangerously. Ron got up and glared at his ex-Potions professor.

"Yes she does, who else would she want? You?" Snape was trembling with anger. He grabbed Ron by the collar and pushed him against the wall.

"Leave," said coldly,"leave and never come back." Ron shrugged him of and walked out the door, defeated and embarrassed.

"Are you alright?" Snape asked. I nodded and sipped my hot chocolate. We were in the kitchens, since we had missed lunch. Just one more hour, and everyone would be gone and I would still be here at Hogwarts. During my stay here, I had to go my parent's house and set thing straight, go through their stuff and the worst of all; talk to Snape.

After a talk with Dumbledore a few weeks ago, I found out that I owed Snape my life, so did Ron, even though he didn't like it. He saved Ron in the middle of the battle; a death eater had cast the Avada Kedavra with the intention to hit Ron. Snape had pushed Ron out of the way and so prevented that Ron would be killed. Snape killed the death eater, Avery, only second later.

I owed my life to him to. At the near end of the final battle, Mcnair grabbed me from behind and tried to chock me. He almost succeeded, if Snape hadn't killed him just before I ran out of air. He never looked at me again in the battle after that, I still don't know why and I needed to know. The first time after the 'incident' he'd look me in the eye was at my parent's funeral. He was walking by and cast a glance at me, right at that moment, I decided it was all too much and I ran from the gardens. He never stopped me or comforted me like at the Grad Ball. I had to know why.

Hesitantly, I raised my hand and knocked on Snape's door. I heard a chair moving backwards and him walking towards the door. For a moment, I wanted to turn around and run, but I forced myself to say put. Gryffindor courage my arse…

The door opened. "Miss Granger." He said. He'd disposed his outer robes and was now only wearing his button up shirt and black trousers.

"Professor Snape, I wish to talk to you." gone was the hesitation.

"Very well." He opened to door to his office and mentioned for me to enter. "I believe my office is not very comfortable, we shall go to my private chambers." I nodded and showed no emotion, but inside, I was shocked and scared. His private chambers? No one I've ever known went in there.

He led me to a very dark room, but that was soon solved when he waved him arm and torches suddenly sprang to life on the walls. The room was warm, even though this technically was a dungeon. The room was very impressive, dark mahogany wood all around and a rather large fireplace stood blazing against one of the big walls. The best thing in this room was that almost every inch of spare wall was covered in bookcases, filled with books (duh).

"Miss Granger?" I realized I was staring at the many books for too long.

"Yes, sorry." He mentioned to a very bog couch and I sat down next him, making sure not to sit too close, Snape was liked to much physical contact.

"You wanted to talk, Miss Granger?" I nodded.

"Yes, I did." This was going to be hard. "I wanted to talk to you about something that confuses me." he snorted, to my amusement.

"We all know you hate to be confused." I couldn't help but smile a little.

"That is correct." I sighed. "But this is serious." he nodded.

"What I wanted to know is why you never looked at me after the battle."

"That's a rather blunt question, don't you think?" since when does Severus Snape want to change the subject?

"Please, just answer the question, professor." His gaze turned to the fireplace.

"Do you know how your parents died, Hermione?" I never noticed the mentioning of my first name, but I did notice the mentioning of my parent's deaths.

"Yes, they died in a car-crash." I closed my eyes at the horrifying picture of my parents screaming, I could picture what they were going through, even though I was away when it happened.

"No." he whispered. He stood up and walked over to the fireplace, resting both hands on the banister.

"I think I know how my parents died, professor." I said coldly. He shook his head.

"Your parents did not die from being hit by another car, but by the hands of death eaters." Silence.

"What?" I whispered. He turned around.

"I think you heard me, Miss Granger." His voice was just above a whisper and his face showed no emotion.

"Explain." I couldn't believe him; Dumbledore himself told me how they died. And now here he is, saying that it wasn't true.

"You parent's we murdered," I flinched at the word. Snape sat down next to me again.

"by the hands of Avery, Mcnair and Goyle Sr.."

"How do you know all this?" I asked. He turned his head towards the blazing fire.

"Because I was there."

**A/N: Evil cliffy! Mwhahahahha! Fear me! …or don't….please do….**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Apprentice: Chapter Four**

"What?" I asked stunned. He was present at the death, no murder, of my parents?

"I found out about the plan to kill your parents and I went to their house. When I arrived, your parents were already gone, just as Voldemort had planned. They were on their way to a Dental Congress, as I think you knew." I nodded; my vision became blurry when tears filled my eyes.

"They stopped by a red light; they were the only ones around since it was a quiet neighborhood. Avery and Mcnair killed them with the Avada Kedavra and levitated the car onto another, subtle, so it would look like an accident. I arrived just as they had cast the spell, I couldn't stop them."

"You tried?" I asked, tears started to fall.

"I tried." I could see he was telling the truth, good oclumens or not. He turned his head back to me.

"I'm," he waited a moment, "sorry." I knew not to comment and just gave him a watery smile. Tears were still running down my cheeks.

He reached inside his pocket and held out a handkerchief. He noticed I started at it and said,

"It's not a used one, I promise." I laughed out a sob and took it to wipe away my tears. When I tried to give it back he said,

"Keep it, I have plenty more." I smiled at the subtleness how to show he was rich.

I leaned back and rested my head on the back of the couch; somehow, all of this drained me of energy. I stifled a yawn.

"I should get back, I'll fall asleep if I don't." I got up and looked at him. His arm was casually spread out on the back of the couch and his feet were propped up on the coffee table.

"Goodnight, professor." He nodded. I walked towards the door to leave but I heard his voice say,

"Call me by my given name, since we are going to be working together." I smiled but didn't look back.

"Then you can call me Hermione, Goodnight, Severus." I opened the door and walked up to my room, smiling, even though I just found out my parents were murdered.

Just as Granger left my chambers, I walked over to the fireplace and threw some floo powder into the flames.

"Alice Collins." I said loud and clear. Seconds later, Alice stepped through the green flames. She looked the same as she did four day's ago; long, straight, brown hair that reached her shoulders. She smiled warmly and walked over to me.

"Severus." She said. "How are you?" She made to kiss me but I stepped away.

"Don't." I reached into the liquor cabinet and poured myself a glass of brandy, not bothering to ask the women if she wanted anything.

"What?" she asked. I turned back to face her and took a sip from my brandy.

"Don't pretend stupid." She looked confused.

"How long have you been seeing someone else?" I asked straightforward.

"I never-" I cut her of coolly.

"I know, Alice, don't pretend." She sighed.

"Four months." She said. "But it was a mistake, I'll end it." she pleaded.

"Don't bother. It's over." I drank the last of my brandy and sat the glass down on the coffee table.

"But I love you!" I shook my head.

"You've cheated, lied and pretended. That's more than enough reason to break, Alice."

"It was a mistake!" she begged.

"Four months isn't a mistake!" I yelled. She said nothing and just looked at her feet. I never lost my cool, but I really had loved her. Had. She lied to me, for four months! I could relate to Miss Hermione now, it hurt, it hurt like hell.

"Go." I said soft. "Never come back." She looked up.

"But, what about Sophia?" Damnit, I forgot. How could I forget about her? For God's sake, what kind of father am I?

"We'll arrange custody." She nodded defeated and took the floo back to their house. It was all too much; I took my empty glass and threw it into the fire. "Fuck!"

Hermione's POV

I felt Crookshanks lick my forehead and waved dismissively. "Not now, Crooks." Another lick. I sighed and opened my eyes. "How late is it?" I groaned, I had to hurry; breakfast was about to start. "No time for a shower." I managed to stumble into my bathroom and splash water in my face. How I managed to get out of bed at seven I the morning for seven years long, I had no idea; I was a total wreck in the morning.

While thinking back to last night, it all felt so surreal. Snape—no, Severus, being to kind, telling her the truth.

"Yep, the world certainly did come to an end." I said to my reflection the mirror. I shook my head, smiling and got dressed. Finally, no bloody uniform anymore. I agree, it is a perfect solution to form at least a bit of unity between the houses, but the skirt itches and the tie cut of your blood supply to your head.

A pair of skinny jeans, red converse and a simple black t-shirt should do the trick. Yes, I, Hermione Granger have developed a sense of style over the summer. With the help of someone I met over the summer of course. Me and Gia had a blast; karaoke, guys and a pool was all it took for to finally blossom. Or so Gia said.

As I strutted down the corridors on my way to the Great Hall, I thought back at last night. The reason he'd never look at me after the War was because he knew the actual truth about my parent's. He felt guilty for not stopping them…

"Miss Granger." A voice said behind me. I smiled, speak of the devil.

"I though we agreed to address each other by our given names, Severus?" I turned around and saw Severus standing mere feet away from me.

"Indeed, Hermione. My apologies." That's the second time he apologized, what happed to the greasy git of the dungeons?

"Tell me." we started walking again. "What happened to the feared Potions Master?" he smirked.

"Let me tell you now, Hermione. I am a man of many secrets."

"Care to share some with me?" I asked hopefully. I've always been the curious one…

"No." we reached the big, oak doors of the Great Hall and he opened them for me.

"Always the gentleman." I smiled.

As I was drinking a glass of water, Dumbledore asked Severus,

"So, Severus. How are things with you and your wife?" I coughed into my water but prevented it from coming out my nose. Severus moved nervously in his chair.

"She's not my wife, Albus. And besides, Alice and I are no more."

"My boy, that sounds like one of you two died." Minerva said. Severus shook his head.

"No, we just separated." Albus shook his head and Minerva was surprised.

"What about Sophia?" Severus sighed.

"Custody is yet to be arranged." Snape had a DAUGHTER?

"How come you broke up? You two seemed so happy?" Sprout joined the conversation.

"She…," Severus' voice broke, "someone else…" he said softly, clearly devastated with the fact this Alice woman cheated on him.

"Oh dear, I'm sorry Severus." It seemed like the whole staff joined.

"I knew it!" said Poppy.

"I'll give her a piece of my mind!" yelled Vector.

"No," said Severus clear, "I'm fine, no need for violence." People chuckled. Severus noticed me listening at the conversation, shocked and mouth a bit open.

"On of my many secrets, Hermione." I laughed and shook my head.

Severus leaned over to check a potion, when he was satisfied he leaned back and rested his head against one of the shelves.

"I'm surprised you haven't asked any questions yet." I finished stirring and looked at him.

"I've been dieing too," he rolled his eyes and smirked, "but I refrained myself. I don't want to push."

"I see. Well, I give you permission to ask, you have been so kind to propone the interrogation so far." I laughed a little.

"It's hardly going to be an interrogation, Severus. Just some questions." After a few days, we became more befriended with calling each other by our surnames.

"Ask away then."

"How old is Sophia?" he sighed.

"She was born on the seventh of August and is now thirteen years old." I though for a moment.

"But...then it's her birthday tomorrow!" he smiled at the though of his daughter turning fourteen, a difficult age they say.

"I know, and I've been a good father; I've already bought her a birthday present." I smiled.

"I still think it's cute you have a daughter. I could blackmail you with this you know." He raised an eyebrow.

"Would you want be responsible for the demolition of my personal status at Hogwarts?" I faked innocence.

"Do I look like I would do that?" he laughed. He actually _laughed_; it was a deep, rich laugh that filled the entire lab.

"Next question." I smiled.

"Why did you ask for me to be your apprentice?" that was something I wanted to ask for a long time now.

"I knew you didn't want to leave and this an opportunity for you teach. And it would take the first and second years of my hands." He smirked at the last.

**A/N: Surprise, surprise! Sevvie has a daughter and had a girlfriend. Sadly, they broke up more chance for us but hey, he'll have Herms to get him through. Tell we what you think, please looks pleadingly R&R!**

**About my life: I recently have developed an interest with BPD (personal borderline disorder), I know, creapy I don't have it, I promise but it's interesting, do some research, really, it's worth the while. I never knew there were so MANY symptoms! Jesus! **

**Tip: see the movie 'Girl, Interrupted' that's what triggered my passion for BPD**

**Tip 2: song: Jojo – How To Touch A Girl**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Apprentice: Chapter Five**

Sevvie's POV

Life had never been so….eventful in ten years. First, we had Hermione and the apprenticeship, and then the break up with Alice, and now, Sophia will come to live in the dungeons with me.

Yes, live. Alice had decided it was time for her to concentrate on her career and go to Africa, leaving me with Sophia alone. I hope Hermione is good with kids; it would help a great deal.

Why me?

Herms' POV

Severus has just informed me that Sophia will be living in the dungeons. How more suprises will I have ti take? First there is Severus' relationship, then his secret daughter and now Sophia is coming to live in the dungeons!

He's silently hoping I'm good with children, frankly, I have no idea.

Why me?

The carriage door slid open revealed a beatiful, young girl. Her hair, soft and wavy, reached right under her shoulders. Her eyes, dark brown, glanced from me to hre father.

"Dad!" she ran up to Severus and clung onto him.

"Hiya, stranger." He said. For the first time, I saw him smile warmly at his fourteen year old daughter. He pealed his daughter away from his upper body and touched her cheel softly.

"I've missed you so much, Dad!" she kissed him on the cheek and turned to me.

"So," she said happily, "you my dad's new girlfriend?" both me and Severus sputtered.

"No, Sophia. She's my apprentice, she'll be around a lot." He said quickley.

"Oh, sorry." She looked very guilty, I shook my head and smiled.

"No problem, it's fine." She smiled again.

"Shall we proceed indoors?" Severus asked. Sophia rolled her eyes.

"A simple 'let's go inside' would do it, you know." I chuckled but stopped when Severus looked poidently at me.

Just after dinner, Severus was called to a staff meeting, so I was alone with Sophia in the dungeons. Her idea of spending time was interrogating me, I think…

"So, do you like my dad?" she asked. We were both sitting on the couch and I sipped my butter beer, a gift from Severus.

"Well," I thought for a moment, "what 'liking' do you mean? Do you mean 'like, like'? Or just 'like'?" since we were both woman, we could saw the most crazy things that woman say and we could understand each other, Severus would go mad…would be quit funny actually.

"Like, Like." Sophia took a swing from her butterbeer.

"No." I said immediately.

"Why not?"

"He's my teacher." I said scandalized.

"He **was **your teacher, now just a colleague." I shook my head.

"Even then. **If** I would like him, which I don't, he still hates me." Sophia shook her head.

"He doesn't hate you." ok, maybe not _hate _me.

"Dislikes me." she raised one of her perfect eyebrows.

"Is _that_ why he can't keep his eyes of you during supper? If that why he gave you this apprenticeship? He _dislikes_ you?" This girl's got style.

"He doesn't look at me during supper. And he pitied me." she grinned.

"He does too, can't keep his eyes of you. My dad likes you!" she sat down he butterbeer.

"He doesn't!" I blushed. She held her arms open to me.

"You're my next mommy!" I didn't know if she was joking or serious. I laughed and she joined in.

Just then, the door opened and Severus walked in. The sight of him made us laugh even harder and Sophia was clutching her stomach from laughing too much.

"What is the meaning of this?" he asked. He crossed his arms over his chest and raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing." We managed to get a grip of ourselves, but Sophia was looking from me to her father. I rolled my eyes.

"Really? It looks like you were laughing about me." he faked looking hurt.

"We were, but not to worry, I've got it all figured out." I nudged Sophia and she chuckled.

Sophia tossed and turned in her bed. No matter how comfortable it was and how soft the silk sheets were, she still couldn't sleep. The though of Hermione and her father together was just too…pleasant.

Her father deserved some happiness. First her mom cheats on him, his past haunts him everyday…and besides, Hermione's perfect for him. There both smart, stubborn, love Potions, love reading, love each other (even though they don't know yet).

She had to know…

Sevvie's Pov

I heard someone open my door and walked over to my bed. The person slipped under the covers.

"Hermione?" I asked hopefully. The person snickered.

"Yeah, you would like that, wouldn't ya dad?" I groaned. I _did_ wanted it to be her, no matter how hard I tried to deny it; I fancied Hermione Granger.

"What do you want?" I was annoyed, sleepy and ANNOYED!

"The truth." She said.

"About?" I asked.

"How you feel about one Hermione Granger." Great, here we go…

"She's my student." Sophia sighed.

"Just like I told Hermione: she's your colleague! Just shag and get it over with, I know she's my next mom, now the only thing **you** guys have to is shag and move on!" I was shocked.

"Don't say that word!" she laughed.

"What? Shag? Shag, shag, shag, shag and oh…shag!" now it was my turn to sigh.

"Even then, she still doesn't like me." Sophia made a sound of exasperation.

"You sound just like her!" she asked. "She told me, in confidence but the hell with that, that she fancied you. Now you tell me you fancy her, just go on a date for gods sake!"

Silence.

"She really said that?" I asked taken aback.

"Yes." Sophia kissed me on my cheek and got out of bed. "Night dad." She said before going to bed herself, leaving me alone with my thoughts.

Hermione liked me. She likes me. She fancies me.

"Hmmm." Guess I'll take the advice of my daughter and do something. But what?

The next begun and so did a new perspective for Hermione. Something Sophia told her last night got her thinking. What if Severus really **did** like her? Could she get into a relationship with him? It was clear that Sophia didn't mind, now all that had to happen was for Hermione and Severus to go on a date.

A/N: I need a beta-reader! Please help me! send an email.

Tip: movie: Chicago (cell block tango is the BEST song) I heart velma Kelly

are my dialogues realistic?


	6. Chapter 6

**The Apprentice: Chapter Six**

'_Who will teach the teachers?' – Karl Marx _

She really wanted to ask him, she did. But how?

That was the one question that kept running through Hermione's mind for the past few days. This week was going to be the last of her apprenticeship, and she wanted to make the best if it. For Severus, she studied extra hard, and for Sophia she helped her through her teen stuff. The last one helped Severus as well. No matter how hard he tried, he still didn't manage everything when it came to being a parent.

Like every other girl, Sophia had her little feminine problems. And because she couldn't possibly go to Severus, she went to Hermione.

It was a fine morning; warm summer weather, fresh air and the birds were singing. But, Sophia, being the teen that she is, had a problem. A severe, dramatic and devastating, feminine problem. It was that time of the month.

"Hermione," Sophia asked when the two of them were reading in Severus' living room. Hermione looked up from her Potions Weekly.

"Yes, Sophia."

"Euhm…" she trailed.

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked a little concerned.

"Yeah, I mean no, I mean-," she sighed. "It's just a bit embarrassing, that's all." Hermione smiled.

"You can tell me, I won't laugh." Sophia nodded her head and swallowed.

"Right, okay. First of all, you can't tell dad." Hermione still wasn't used to Severus being called 'dad', it still made her smile.

"Well…I got my period today and, well, dad doesn't have anything, get my drift?"

"I understand, and I'll make sure you get something." Hermione stood up and said, "Get your cloak, were going out." Sophia jumped up with a smile.

"Shopping!" Hermione laughed and nodded.

"It's time for us to go out." Sophia grabbed her cloak. "But first we have to ask your dad." Sophia nodded.

They went for the lab and saw Severus asleep in one of the chairs. When Hermione saw his sleepy face, she wondered what it would be like to wake up next to that.

"We'll just leave a note." She was pulled out of her fantasies when Sophia scribbled something down on a piece of parchment and lay it down in her dad's lap.

"Let's go." Sophia nodded and they left the dungeon's, on their way for a days shopping.

It was the end of August and the sun was blazing. On their way out, Hermione and Sophia decided to shrink their warm cloaks and put them away. There were several new shops in Hogsmead: an all-muggle shop, a new Quidditch shop and a renewed version of Fred and George's shop. Hermione took Sophia to the new muggle shop first. Sophia lived in London with her mother before her father broke up with her and knew about everything about muggles.

Sophia loved the two musicals Chicago and Moulin Rouge; she loved singing too but was to shy to show Hermione. She also loved books like Sense And Sensibility and Pride And Predjuce.

As they stepped into the shop –Muggles World- they noticed that even though they were in the magical world, this shop looked like it could be stationed in London or New York.

"Wow, this really _is _a muggle shop, isn't it?" Sophia said looking around the big store.

"Do you know what it's Severus' birthday?" Hermione asked.

"I think it was…September the nineteenth. Why?" She turned back to Hermione and saw her looking at a wall full of T-shirts. Rather funny T-shirts.

"What do you think…about this one?" She pointed at a shirt with a funny print on it and grinned.

"Hermione, I think you're a very bad woman."

"Well, can't ague with that." Sophia grinned.

"'Therapy Has Taught Me That Nothing Is My Fault'? Brilliant!" Both woman laughed.

When they came out the muggle store again, Hermione had bout the shirt for Severus' birthday. They headed for the ice parlor to have an ice-cream.

They ordered and got their ice-cream. Hermione wanted to talk about something about something important.

"Sophia, I can't understand why you don't mind if me and your father would be together." Sophia took a bite of ice-cream.

"In our family, dad's side of the family, it's not uncommon. I don't care if were only a few years apart. I'll just see you as my best friend and not like a mother. Look, there was this one family and the mother was younger than the daughter, I don't mind. All I believe in is love; you love each other, that's all that matters."

"So, you don't mind at all?" Hermione asked.

"Not at all." Hermione sighed.

"Glad that's out of the way." Sophia smiled.

"Come on, we still have three hours of shopping left to do."

**A/N: Sorry it was a little shorter than normal. Usually it's about three pages long and now only two. **

**I need to know; at the end of every chapter, it put in these tips of what music I like or movies, is that annoying? Should I stop?**

**Anyway:**

**Tip: Jojo – This Time, Let It Rain, The Way You Do Me**

**I Still Need A Beta-Reader Folks!**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Apprentice: Chapter Seven**

Severus' Pov

Disoriented, I woke up. I sat up and looked around. The lab. Apparently, I fell asleep in my chair. My neck and back hurt from sitting in the same position all this time. When I stood up, a piece of parchment fell of my lap and onto the ground. I bended over and picked it up.

_Dad,_

_Me and Hermione are at Hogsmeade, we'll be back for dinner._

_Ask her out for God's sake,_

_Sophia_

I smiled. My daughter, the matchmaker. She was right, I did have to ask her out, but I didn't know how. It was a long time ago since I went on a date, let alone that a woman was interested in me. I still don't know how a beautiful, young and talented woman could fall in love with a big-nosed, grease-haired, ugly and brooding man like me.

Mysteries, mysteries.

During last couple Hermione's months as student, I noticed how she became more closed instead of open, being alone rather than social. More of the staff noticed those changes but thought it was just hormones. Hormones my ass, could they not see she was having trouble leaving, trouble with going home or being with Potter and Weasley?

I knew something was up, but never knew that Hermione or Weasley broke up. Of course, the staff didn't think about telling me about all the things going on around Hogwarts, but still, I like to be informed about thing.

I promised myself that at the end of today, Hermione would have agreed to go out with me.

After they had their talk, Hermione and Sophia went back to shopping. They both agreed to buy some new clothes and outfits to go clubbing.

"What about this one?" Sophia held up a dark purple corset.

"I don't think your dad will be happy with you wearing that." Hermione said.

"He will be when _you_ are wearing it." Sophia wiggled my eyebrows and Hermione mock glared at her.

"He has to ask me out first." Sophia laughed.

"So much for being a tough Slytherin." Sophia said. They both laughed and went back to their shopping.

Meanwhile, Severus was called up to Dumbledore's office. He still couldn't take his mind of Hermione and was pulled out of his fantasie when he knocked on the door to Albus' office.

"Come in." he heard him call. He opened the door and saw btoh him and Minerva already in the office. Minerva was standing next to his desk.

"You asked of me, Albus?" Severus stepped closer and Dumbledore nodded.

"Yes." He said. "I has come to my attention, by the means of your daughter, that there has been something more then a friendship between you and Miss Granger." Severus made a mental note to talk to Sophia later. He nodded.

"We would like to ask you if you really are intersested in Hermione." Said Minerva. Severus sighed.

"Yes." Dumbledore twinkled and Minerva smiled.

"I sense a 'but'." Said Albus. Severus sat down in one of the chairs.

"_But_, Hermione does not deserve me. She is a young, talented and beautiful woman. I will not keep her from living the lie she has to live. She deserves a young and handsome man who will love and cherish her." He knew it sounded sappy, bt-ut it was true.

"You forget, Severus," said Minerva," that Hermione is not after a prince charming, she needs someone as inteligent as herself, a good man who will love her, like you said. And most of all, you. Can you not see that you are perfect for each other?" Severus shook his head.

"No, no, no. We are not. I know perfectly well that I'm a hook-nosed, ugly, greasy git who cannot love someone." Dumbledore spoke up.

"No, Severus. You are a talented, handsome, good man and a perfect Potions Master. Not to mention, your daughter told me that Hermione told her that she was intersested in you too."

"I am aware of that but I don't even know how to ask her out, I'm hopeless with women, I'm sure you have that noticed over the last few months. Even my own girlfriend cheated om me for four months in a row."

"Yes, but Hermione would never do that, even you know that." Another sigh from Severus.

"But how do I ask her out?" he took his head in his hands and ran them through his hair.

"Just ask her." Minerva said. Severus looked up.

"If it were only that simple."

It was only when Severus was walked up to dinner when he saw Hermione again. He called out for her and she stopped, waiting for him to catch up.

"Thanks." He said when he'd caught up. They walked in silence to the Great Hall when Severus broke the silence.

"Listen, Hermione." He said. "Euhm…I like you, a lot." Hermione smiled, she knew what was coming next. "And I was hoping you would…go out with me." Hermione beamed.

"Thought you'd never ask." She grinned and Severus smiled a little.

"So, that's a 'yes'?" he asked.

"Yes." She smiled.

"Tomorrow at seven in the entrance hall?" Hermione nodded just as they reached the Great Hall. There was a single table in the center of the Great Hall since there were no students and everybody could fit around one table easily.

Hermione took her usual seat next to Severus and Sophia.

"Did he ask?" she whispered. Hermione nodded and Sophia grinned. She whispered something in Sprout's ear, who was sitting next to her, and she smiled before doing to same to Minerva. Soon, everybody around the table knew Severus finally asked Hermione out. Albus was twinkled at Severus when he got word.

"You are all strangely silent today." Severus said.

"Are we?" Albus said. "Terribly sorry boy, we'll liven thing up then. Where are you going to take Hermione on your date?" Hermione coughed into her wine and all the other teachers grinned and smiled.

"What?" Hermione asked. "Who-? Sophia!" she turned to girl next to her who was now giggling.

"Sorry, couldn't help myself."

"Now tell us," said Sprout, "where are you taking her?"

"That's for me to know." He answered and a bite from his turkey.

**A/N: Yes! He finally asked her out! Took him long enough, didn't it? Sorry for the later than usual update, I'm running out of ideas. **

**I'd like to end the story in a few chapters, but what do you think?**

**Don't worry; I'm working on some new story's as well. I'm gonna write the whole story first and them post it, I tend to stop writing when I'm out of idea's and that would annoying for all you people. **

**Future stories:**

**Radio Dorkwave: What will happen to Hogwarts when Albus decides to give three girls their own radio station?**

**Musical Hogwarts: not a musical, but Hogwarts will get its own band. Many talents will be revealed and also secrets. Some drama but mostly music and humor. **

**Tip: Avril Lavigne – Slipped Away**

**Such a sad song, but I love it! **

**Tip 2: Avril Lavigne – Girlfriend**

**Hilarious song! I'm in my Avril stage again, sorry folks!**

**Watch the video clip in YouTube to, she's so pretty with clack hair!**


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Sorry, sorry, sorry! My laptop crashed like three times and now I have a new one. An ugly one. I took like forever to write and I was bored out of my MIND!

So not a very good three weeks …ah well, let's get on with it then, chapter eight for ya'll!

Oh! I made a small (big) mistake in the last chapter: the date isn't the _day_ after Sev asks but a _week_ after. Sorry!

**The Apprentice: Chapter Eight**

It was the day before Hermione and Severus' date and the whole castle had to feel it. Hermione hardly left her room, Severus hardly did anything but write letters to someone and Sophia was being her usual teenage self; she was nosing. She'd just walked into her father's room to find him writing again.

"To who are writing all the time?" she asked. Her father looked up from his letter.

"Don't you mind your pretty head of yours about it." he said. Sophia sighed.

"Where are you taking her?" she asked the same question about forty times in the last week and she never got an answer.

"Not telling you." he went back to his letter.

"Come on! Please tell me?" she begged.

"No." came the curt response.

"Please daddy?" she knew he could hardly resist her when she'd call him 'daddy'.

"No." Sophia made an exasperated noise.

"Fine." She sighed and went to Hermione, who was hauled up in her room with books and more books to keep her mind of Severus and the date.

"He won't budge." Sophia told Hermione when she came into the room. They were sitting next to each other on her bed after Sophia had dragged Hermione away from her pile of books.

"Doesn't matter, its tomorrow, I'll find out soon enough." Hermione clutched a pillow to her chest and hugged it.

"You'll tell me everything, right?" Sophia asked.

"Course." Hermione responded.

"Just not the dirty details." Hermione laughed at the choice of her words, she silently hoped some dirty _would_ happen, only, Sophia didn't need to know that.

"No dirty details, promise."

During dinner the following day, people were discussing Severus' and Hermione's date. Some were even making bets on where he'd take her.

"I think he's going to take her to the 3 Broomsticks." Pomfrey said.

"No way, he's taking her to the Hog's Head." Sprout said.

"Care to make a wager?" Pomfrey dared.

"Sure. 5 galleons, deal?"

"Deal." The two women discussed some more. Meanwhile, Hermione asked Severus an important question.

"What do I wear tonight?" she asked.

"Something muggle." He responded before taking a bite of his mashed potatoes.

"Muggle?" she asked. "Are you going to ware 'something muggle' as well?" he nodded. "That will be a sight to see." She grinned as Severus rolled his eyes.

It was seven o' clock and Severus was waiting in the Entrance Hall, anxious to see Hermione. He noticed he could spend half an hour apart before wondering what she was doing, if she was thinking of him. He asked himself: is it love or a fancy? The answer was surprisingly: love. He could say how it happened, but he was in love. Just as his mind wandered of, he heard her voice behind him.

"Severus?" he turned around to see Hermione standing at the top of the big marble stairs. She looked absolutely divine; a nice, flowing, dark green skirt up to her knees and a simple white t-shirt made her look like she'd just stepped out of a magazine.

"You look beautiful." He said. She smiled and gracefully walked down the stairs. He held out his arm and she took it. Together, they walked out of the castle and when they reached the lake, Severus held out an old shoe.

"Sorry, could find anything else." He said apologetically. Hermione laughed and laid her hand on the portkey. Only seconds later, she felt the pull behind her navel. When they landed somewhere she didn't recognize, Severus explained.

"Were in Paris." Hermione beamed; she'd always wanted to go to Paris!

"City of love, how appropriate."

"Yes, well. Let's go to our first stop, shall we?" she took hold of his arm again and Severus led them to a beautiful restaurant where they had a 3-cours delicious meal. He then took her to the Eiffel Tower, it was a magnificent view and Hermione laid her head on Severus' shoulder as they stared at the many lights that surrounded the Tower.

"I've had the time of my life, thank you." she said.

"The night is young, love. I have one more surprise for you." He took her hand and led her into a café. A karaoke café. There were a lot of people in the bar and they ordered their drinks first, before they took a seat at one of the many tables.

"How did you know I liked karaoke?" she asked.

"I wrote to Potter." Hermione smiled.

"You actually wrote to Harry and he didn't ignore you?"

"Yes I did, and he was happy to tell me you liked karaoke. I told him it was something Dumbledore wanted to know and he didn't have time so I had to do it. That way, I didn't have to tell him it was for a date." Hermione laughed.

"He would have sent you a howler if you did."

"Care to try?" he mentioned at the karaoke machine. Hermione smiled and nodded. She went over to request a song and took place behind the microphone.

"Hi, I'd like to dedicate this song to my date and I hope he will listen very carefully." Severus smiled. A jazzy tone filled the bar and people stopped talking to look at Hermione.

"I think I could like you, I already do.  
Feelings can grow, but they can go away too.  
You're taking my hand, looking into my eyes.   
Don't be in a rush to get me tonight.  
I feel something happening; could this be a spark?  
To satisfy me baby, you gotta satisfy my heart."

Severus smiled as people began cheering her on, she really was a good singer.

"Do you know How to Touch a Girl?  
If you want me so much, first I have to know:  
Are you thoughtful and kind?  
Do you care what's on my mind?  
Or am I just for show?  
You'll go far in this world  
if you know How to Touch a Girl."

Severus listened closely and smiled again at the message.

"I think I could like you, but I keep holding back,  
'cause I can't seem to tell if you're fiction or fact.  
Show me you can laugh, show me you can cry.  
Show me who you really are, deep down inside.  
Do you feel something happening? Could this be for real?   
I don't know right now, but tonight we'll reveal:

Do you know How to Touch a Girl?  
If you want me so much, first I have to know:  
Are you thoughtful and kind?  
Do you care what's on my mind?  
Or am I just for show?  
You'll go far in this world  
if you know How to Touch a Girl.

Bring me some flowers,   
Conversation for hours,  
to see if we really connect,  
and baby, if we do,  
I'll be giving all my love to you!

Do you know How to Touch a Girl?  
If you want me so much, first I have to know:  
Are you thoughtful and kind?  
Do you care what's on my mind?  
Or am I just for show?  
You'll go far in this world  
if you know How to Touch a Girl..."

The song ended and the whole bar went wild. It looked like they wanted an encore and Hermione laughed.

"I'll only sing again if my partner will sing with me." Severus shook his head and the bar yelled and cheered for him to join Hermione. He sighed and made his way to her.

"You know you'll pay for this, right?" he asked. Hermione smirked. The music started and Hermione's favorite duet began: Come What May from Moulin Rouge. Severus started singing.

"Never knew I could feel like this

Like I've never seen the sky before

Want to vanish inside your kiss

Everyday I love you more and more

Listen to my heart,

Can you hear it sing?

Telling me to give you everything!

Seasons may change, winter to spring

But I'll love you until the end of time

Come what may

Come what may

I will love you until the end of time

Come what may

Come what may

I will love you

Until my dieing day"

Hermione was surprised by Severus' deep singing voice and almost forgot that she had to start singing, luckily she didn't.

"Suddenly the world seem such a perfect place

Suddenly it moves in such a perfect grace

Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste

It all revolves around you"

This was where they both sang.

"And there's no mountain to high

No river to wide

Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side

Storm clouds may gather and

Stars may collide"

Severus looked Hermione in the eye and sang alone: "But I love you."

Hermione did the same: "I love you."

Together they sang the last part of the song:

"Until the end of time

Come what may

Come what may

I will love you"

The music died out and the people in the French bar went crazy. Hermione and Severus both took their seats again and spent a wonderful night with drinks, food and karaoke before they left the bar again.

"I don't know what to say." Hermione said.

"'Thank you' would do the trick." He smiled and Hermione laughed.

"Thank you." she said.

"Do you want to go home, or say the night here?" he asked.

"We can stay here overnight?" Severus nodded.

"I booked a hotel room in a very good hotel just around the block, if you didn't want to go home just jet." He explained.

"You really thought of everything did you?" they started walking and Severus slid his arm around her waist.

"Yes I did."

**A/N: Aww! Cute wasn't it? **

**I know some of you have trouble with the grammatical errors here, but I don't have time to find a BETA. If anyone want's to ****volunteer****, be my guest. Once again: sorry I didn't post so long. I'm a frequent poster (do I say that right?) and I tend to keep it that way. It's not my fault my bloody laptop decided to crash just as I as writing chapter eight, which made me lose the whole damn thing. Yes, I was writing this chapter and had to start all over again. **

**Ah well…**

**Oh! The songs in this chapter were: How To Touch A Girl by Jojo and Come What May from Moulin Rouge. The later is not the version from the film but the CD, just so you know. **

**Note to self: take blood presure pill, I always forget, take pill, take pill, take pill, take pill…mumbles the same two words as she walked down the stairs to take her pill in the kitchen**

**I'm a strange girl, what can I say?**


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Hi everyone, I'm sorry this one took so long but I was trying to find a good way to end this story. That's right, this will the last chapter of 'The Apprentice'. I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys before but the idea had been wandering around in my mind. The main reason I'm ending this, is that I'm running out of ideas. I never meant it to become a long fic, just eight to ten chapter SS/HG fic.

But don't worry; I have two fics I'm working on. I plan on finishing those stories before I put them online, because I tend to give up after a couple of chapter (trust me; I have around 30 stories that I've quit on already).

Anyways, here is the ninth and last chapter

**The Apprentice: Chapter Nine**

The couple came back just before lunch. Everyone was already seated when they came through the big doors of the Great Hall.

"Decided to come back, did you?" Sophia said from her place beside Poppy. Severus and Hermione took seats next to each other. Dumbledore twinkled as usual when he saw the couple glancing at each other quickly before turning back to their breakfast.

"How was it?" Sprout asked, being her usual prying self.

"I think that is for us to know." Severus said. Sophia saw how Hermione flushed a little and knew automatically they had a rather eventful night last night.

"Of course it is." Dumbledore said. Nobody saw him grinning behind his big beard.

Hermione sank down in Severus' warm couch, waiting for him to join her. Soon enough, he arrived with their tea and sat down next to her, draping one arm around her shoulders. She leaned against his chest and took as she took a sip from her tea. Neither of them saw Sophia standing in the doorway when her father said,

"I think I love you." he said, looking into Hermione's eyes.

"I think I love you too." Hermione said back. He smiled and gave her a gentle kiss on her lips. Sophia smiled at the kissing couple before her, turned around and went for a walk around the lake. It was about bloody time they did that.

After Sophia left and the kissing couple had stopped to get some air, Hermione suddenly chuckled. Severus raised one of his black eyebrows at her.

"Whatever is so amusing?" he asked the woman in his arms.

"You actually sang," she told him, "you sang in front of a crowded, French pub." Hermione felt his chest vibrate under her head, the man was chuckling himself.

"I did, didn't I? Well, I was under the influence of a beautiful woman and a cheering crowd of people, who could resist?" he told the now smiling Hermione.

"Don't ever change, Severus." Hermione told him. She put her head back on his chest and stared into the blazing fire while Severus looked down at her. He smiled softly before kissing the top of her head and staring into the fire too.

"I do not intend to." He told after she drifted to sleep.

A week and three days later, the two lovers were sitting on a blanket near the lake, gazing into the water silently. That silence, however, was broken when Severus spoke.

"I have good news." He told the peaceful woman leaning on his shoulder.

"And what's that?" she asked lazily.

"You have passed you apprenticeship." He told her.

"What?" she looked up at him, now very alert. "Are you joking?" he shook his head.

"You are not my apprentice anymore." He said.

"Well," she looked seductively at him, "I can think of a few things I still need to learn from you." Severus grinned and pulled a giggling witch down to the ground where he proceeded to kiss her senseless. What they didn't know what that another couple was watching them.

"He's happy again." Minerva noted as she felt Albus circle her arms around her from behind and leaning his head on her shoulder.

"Just as I planned." Minerva chuckled.

"Matchmaker." She said.

"Witch." He retorted.

"Nice, helpful, powerful, compassionate, careful but still dangerous Gryffindor of mine." Dumbledore kissed the side of her head.

"My wife." He whispered softly.

_One very happy end._

A/N: Short I know, btw, this chapter is betaed by the wonderful RagamuffinSundrop (do hope I spelled that right or else she'll fix that, wont you?)


End file.
